Darth tenebrous
"To we who dwell in the Force, normal life is little more than pretense. Our only actions of significance are those we undertake in service to the dark side." : ―Darth Tenebrous, to Darth Plagueis, on his views of the Forcesrc Darth Tenebrous, also known as Rugess Nome, was a male BithDark Lord of the Sith of the lineage of Darth Bane. In his public persona as Nome, he was a legendary artisanal starship designer with a reputation spanning the galaxy; as the Sith Lord Darth Tenebrous, he was a scientific mastermind possessed of a calculating intellect with an obsession on shaping the future, and the master of Darth Plagueis and Darth Venamis. He also trained Darth Tylor and Darth Bane. He dueled with Coleman Trebor, but in the end, neither won. Apprenticeship After being selected as an apprentice by a Twi'lek Sith Lord, Rugess Nome became Darth Tenebrous. Together, he and his Masterdevoted themselves to the Grand Plan. One of the schemes they devised was the development of a targeted virus that would sever theJedi's connection to the Force—despite spending years developing the virus, the project was ultimately a failure. Tenebrous eventually came to see the dark side of the Force not as a kind of malevolent mystic sentience bent on spreading suffering throughout the galaxy but as an energy source, which could, like any energy source, bemanipulated. When Nome saw no further use for his master, he killed him.1 Seeking out an apprentice Rugess Nome was widely known for legendary starship design throughout the galaxy, hiding his identity as a Sith Lord. In searching for a Sith apprentice, Tenebrous manipulated a middle ranking InterGalactic Bank agent namedCaar Damask into meeting his future wife, knowing that if they had a child, their offspring would be strong in the Force. When the expected child, Hego Damask, turned five, Nome traveled to Mygeeto and convinced his parents to hand him over. As Tenebrous took the child as his apprentice, naming him Darth Plagueis. Demise : "For the last time I call you apprentice and I applaud your skillful use of surprise and misdirection. Perhaps I was wrong to think you had no stomach for it." : ―Rugess Nome to his Sith apprentice, Darth Plagueis At some point, Tenebrous and his apprentice, Plagueis, traveled to the planet Bal'demnic; there, Plagueis set in motion his plan to kill his Master. When he realized that his apprentice's desire to kill him had seriously endangered the continuation of the Sith, Tenebrous expressed disappointment in his pupil, and ended up stranding the Muun where he required an enviro-suit to survive. Plagueis, angered by this, broke the Bith's neck. As the unconscious Nome slowly died, Plagueis utilized the Force to study microscopic changes in Tenebrous' body, observing the slow death of his neurons and midi-chlorians. However, this was not the end of Tenebrous, who ensured the survival of his own consciousness into altered midi-chlorians—which he labeled maxi-chlorians. Those maxi-chlorians would then migrate not into the Force, but into Plagueis, the "diseased one". Not possessing a Bith's precision, Plagueis would never suspect Tenebrous' consciousness was inside his body, infecting cells with maxi-chlorians that would cut off the host of its Force-sensitivity. In order to fulfill his goals, Tenebrous sacrificed his ability to sense the motion of the future, something he no longer required since he already knew his future. As his body died, Darth Tenebrous entered his apprentice's body and slipped into his cells. As the retrovirus propagated, the Bith gained access to Plagueis' powers of foresight. At that moment, he discovered and felt Plagueis' own death at the hands of his apprentice, which was only visible as a smear of darkness. That vision horrified him; Plagueis would die too soon, and Tenebrous would not fulfill his ultimate goal—seizing and becoming the Chosen One when he would appear.